


He was the sun

by orphan_account



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: I kinda hate this fandom now, M/M, Short Ficlet, Some of y’all sexualize the hell out of these kids, low key angst, metaphors and love, sorry bout that pals, thoughts, you can keep this fic though I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short summary of Guanshan’s feelings towards He Tian and the fear that he will leave one day





	He was the sun

He was dangerous in the most beautifully stunning way possible. 

His smile was like the sun: shining, warm, full of life. It was cruel of him to hide how badly he could wound. His light was lovely until it blinded, his warmth comforting until it burned, and the fire behind his eyes gave the illusion of life, until you realized it was killing him from the inside out. 

He was dying.

This boy was crumbling before your eyes and the most painful thing you had ever known was that he had to. He was made of light and feared the dark, so he burned up all that he had to keep it from consuming him. Nothing so powerful could last forever. 

Fear would be his end. 

For so long, you had done all that you could to smother the flames you could feel yourself lighting for him. Every flicker of light that sparked from his broken being was intriguing in a way you knew would scathe. Running was so much easier than admitting to your own knowledge. 

You knew he was lethal, knew it would hurt, but desired nothing more than to get closer. You wanted to protect him from the all surrounding emptiness. He was chaos, and you wanted to be scarred. 

You knew better than anything else, that he would never let you close enough. 

He would rather fade; terrified and alone, than to ever see you hurt. He always knew his end would be identical to his creation. A boy born of beauty and ruination. Fleeting and infinite all at once. He was young, and violent, and lonely, and scared, and he loved you far too much to let you burn with him. 

What you wouldn’t let him know, was that you already were.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I finally have an account so I guess I might as well get this out there finally. I wrote this at like 3am in my notes a month ago and then kinda forgot about it until now lmao. Anyways thanks for checking it out!


End file.
